


Team Bonding Through D & D

by pherryt



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, RPG, Shenanigans, Steve's Pov, Tavern, Team Bonding, avengers play rpgs, dice towers, established bucky and clint, fantasy rpg, lots of fluff, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Team Bonding Night didn't go the way Steve planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Winterhawk
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416790
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Team Bonding Through D & D

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo square: Kink - Roleplaying  
> So i'm not really into roleplaying of the kink variety, so with some creative nudging from the MCU BDB, i realized i could go a different direction. So i did.
> 
> it's short and sweet and yes, i tagged everyone who speaks because it is super short and pretty much everyone has about the same screen time.  
> it was, btw, very hard to keep this on track enough to keep it Bucky (and Clint) focused.
> 
> *EDIT EDIT EDIT UPDATE*  
> There is now a podfic for this - i was experimenting with the idea of MAKING podfic at all, never sure how i feel about hearing my own voice - so i did this fic myself (And then cursed myself, because of all those impossible to pronounce names I added to it) and Liraelclayr convinced me to share it
> 
> [Google Link ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-FXFv2XcEdGZCAyrFBKrqTUmxfeSwqYV/view?usp=sharing) \- almost 5 minutes long.  
> I used Audacity to record and whatever built in mic my laptop comes equipped with.

When Steve had first suggested this team bonding exercise… this wasn’t what he’d had in mind.

“No, Clint,” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “For the 8th time, you don’t need to roll to seduce Torekgruinelynn. She’s more than on board with your advances.”

“Awesome,” Clint said, batting his eyes at Bucky and pushing a mug over into his space. Bucky smiled sweetly at Clint through the curtain of hair and Steve almost melted watching them. This was also something he could never have predicted the day he brought Bucky back in from the cold.

Almost literally. Alaska, for god’s sake. You’d have thought he’d had enough of the cold. Steve certainly had.

But this, at least, was a good thing.

Usually.

“Oh, for the love of…” Tony grumbled from the other side of the table, on Steve’s right. “Isn’t it bad enough I can’t even walk into the common area without seeing the two of them necking?”

“Your point?” Nat asked, a low dangerous tone to her voice. Steve feared the pencil in her hand would become a deadly weapon if she didn’t like Tony’s answer.

“Just that I came here to play a game, and we can’t actually advance the story if we spend the whole night stuck in the tavern,” Tony said, pouting and slumping down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s not like we’re actually delaying the game, Tony,” Bucky said, glaring around Clint who had, yes, of course, dropped himself in Bucky’s lap, his back to Bucky’s front and his arm draped around Bucky’s shoulder. Steve had never seen anyone quite so touchy feely as Clint was, but he had to admit, it was good for Bucky, even before the two of them had gotten together.

“Oh?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “How’s that again, Grumble?”

“No, he’s right,” Thor said, leaning forward earnestly. “While Torekgruinelynn Grumblebrand and Lysanthir Leoneiros have their liaison, Ruvaen Zyllynn has yet to come back from their fact-finding mission. Nor has Dain Gerbald returned from his meeting with the local church.”

If there was one thing Steve liked, it was how into it Thor got when playing, always using everyone’s character names and character pronouns.

Clint smiled smugly at Tony, then stuck out his tongue.

“Real mature, doll,” Bucky drolled out. But he was smiling indulgently at Clint.

“I know,” Clint said, snuggling down into Bucky and tucking himself – somehow, _at his height_ – in small, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Does that satisfy you?” Nat asked with an arched eyebrow. Tony squeaked.

“Okay, well, let’s get this show on the road,” Steve said. Clint snorted but Steve ignored him. “The Tavern door opens and a man in gleaming silver armor walks in. He seems to glow in the dim Tavern light– “

“Detect magic!” Tony surged up from his seat, sending his chair backwards, obviously eager to do _something_.

“Anilorh goes temporarily blind,” Steve said with another sigh.

Tony gapes at him. “What? But she’s got all these protection spells, magical resistances - !”

“Because this is a Paladin, rich with his God’s magic,” Steve explains patiently. “He strides across the room to the bar and sits wearily. Without a word the owner sets down a meal and a tankard. Though his armor is clean, it is clear he’s been on a long, tiring journey.”

Thor grins. “Haemir Loragwyn will stand to pay his respects to a great warrior such as himself. Paladins must always be honored.”

“Great,” Steve said gleefully. “Haemir, you trip over Anilorh on your way over to the bar.”

Tony squawked. “How?”

“Because your back was to the door, Tony.” Nat said, without looking up from the tower of dice she and Bruce were now carefully constructing. “And you had to have turned around to detect magic on the guy.”

“Also, you stood up while declaring your action,” Bruce said. “You know Steve will take that to mean _Anilorh_ stood up, which means you’re now in Thor’s way.”

“I help Anilorh to her feet and make sure she’s okay,” Thor said.

Tony grumbles. “Anilorh swats his hands away. ‘I don’t _need_ your help, Haemir’.”

“Torekgruinelynn, Lysanthir, are the two of you doing anything?” Steve asked desperately, turning to face that side of the table again. He sighed when he caught sight of the two empty chairs and a sign covering the two character sheets.

He picked up the sign with some trepidation and read it off, “Grin and Lys have retired to their rooms for the night – “

Steve groaned and hung his head, then looked hopefully over at the other four – only to hear a loud clatter as he was turning and found Tony bickering with Nat at the appropriation of his dice while Thor was scrambling after the falling dice tower as it rolled away. Bruce had flipped his character sheet over and started scribbling something complex on the back that looked nothing like their current session.

“I didn’t even get to introduce their newest member of the team,” Steve said. Nobody heard him.

So much for team bonding night.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES - things that didn't get into the story!
> 
> • Torekgruinelynn Grumblebrand – or Grin or Grumble – Bucky – Female Dwarf fighter  
> • Lysanthir Leoneiros – Clint – Elf ranger or Bard (i mean... plus, Tony makes some kind of snarky comment about his name... "legolas")  
> • Ruvaen Zyllynn – Nat – rogue (duh) (they / them)  
> • Haemir Loragwyn – Thor – human fighter  
> • Anilorh – female wizard - Tony  
> • Dain Gerbald – Bruce - Cleric  
> • Percyvallus the Unbreakable – Paladin – Steve - npc
> 
> I totally planned to have Tony hitting on the Paladin too :D but, well, maybe i'll make a series. not sure yet. depends on inspiration and time


End file.
